


Hard Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bladder Control, Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Cages, Controlling Dean Winchester, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Feminized Sam Winchester, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no self control, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Marriage, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Minor Violence, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Pregnancy Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Wears Panties, Slow Burn, Spanking, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Sam Winchester, Underage Sam Winchester, Verbal Humiliation, What Was I Thinking?, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam always had a trouble with the authority in a society where there are roles set out for everyone, he was always acting up and trying to get things his way. On the other hand Dean had no problem with the role that's been given to him, he was a man of control and tradition. Being the good brother he was, Dean was more than willing to help him out by giving everything he got to discipline him. In his own wicked way.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 55
Kudos: 126





	1. The Devil You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, all comments and suggestions are more than welcome so I can improve myself! + English is not my 1st language so sorry in advance if something doesn't make sense.  
> I want to clear out a few things:  
> -This story takes place in a society where they have an uncommon hierarchy. Eldest kids hold all the power in the society, they run the businesses and control their own families where the younger kids considered lower than them. I'm going to try to explain how it works throughout the story. And apparently everyone except Sam is ok with their positions...  
> -Sam is 16, Dean is 24 and 16 is a marriageable age for this au.  
> -In the first few chapters, texts in italic will be flashbacks so if you keep this in mind while reading it'll be less confusing :)  
> -rest of the italic texts are mostly inner monologues and/or to emphasis some words.  
> -This is going to be a long journey, so hang on to your hats and enjoy the ride!

_At least he’s not some kind of creepy, old eldest_ thought Sam. _It could’ve been worse_ yeah, worse than this? _You’re lucky it’s Dean._ His brain was telling him these sweet nothings, but his heart didn’t seem to agree with him. He felt the tears welling in his eyes, blurring his vision. Not that he want to see what was happening and what is about to happen anyway. _How did I end up like that?_ Bingo, the million dollar question. He’s been asking himself the same question over the past few days. Everyone would say he brought this upon himself. All the broken rules and back talking had to cause some trouble after all. It wasn’t his place to be unruly, he was meant to be silent and obedient just like some sort of a puppet. Who he was before meant to break down into tiny little pieces to be reshaped into what he was expected to be. Into something with no free will, no voice to speak up to. He was meant to submit, to his parents, to the ones who were large and in charge. He wasn’t an eldest, but he didn’t choose to be a younger child either. All he ever wanted was to be free, to be equal. And _that’s_ exactly how he ended up right here right now, with his hand on his father’s arm, passing through the doors to walk down the aisle to meet his brother. The place was crawling with high-end business people he didn’t even know the names of. Everyone was smiling at him, most of their smiles were filled with a knowing spark that screams _we saw this coming._ Everyone who he stood up to was watching him walking to his end. Because no matter how much Dean seemed to be handsome, kind and influential; Sam knew who he _really_ was. He could see right through his brother’s soul, the burning flames of the pitch black pit of hunger. Hunger for power, for domination, for _more_. He was manipulative, stern, traditional dare he say and even more powerful than before since John handed the company over to him last week. Last week. He was who he actually was until last week, until that day his life turned upside down to the point of no return. He didn’t want to remember it but he couldn’t resist the urge to let his mind wander off to the cloudy memories of that day. Because once the wedding is over, that tragic trip down the memory lane is going to be the only thing that would remain the same to take with him into his new life.


	2. A Series Of Unfortunate Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting the story to catch on this fast, I'm thrilled thank y'all!!  
> -italic texts in this chapter are mostly flashbacks, some of them are Sam's thoughts.  
> -'younger' and 'eldest' are the terms i use to identify one's position in the family.  
> -hope you'll enjoy it! :)

_It was no secret that the Winchesters were very powerful and highly respected. A family company like theirs, with roots so deep and standards so high, everyone was basically dying to work with them. Head of the family, John Winchester, was a fair boss, a good husband and a good father; but his time as the head of the company was coming to an end. His eldest son Dean was coming to the age to take over the company. Business world always requires new, visionary brains, fresh blood. He was expected to take his father’s spot as the head of the company and to be in charge of both family and business matters. He was expected to set an example for the employees they have, but most importantly he was expected to set an example for his brother Sam. Dean knew this speech by heart, both his parents raised him with this mantras all his childhood. He was taught to be persuasive, kind and powerful. It wasn’t so hard for him, he was born as a natural leader after all._

‘’Sam, are you okay?’’ he felt John’s arm slightly nudging his side and tightening its grip around Sam’s arm. His mind has started a rerun of the very last episode of _A series of unfortunate events in Sam Winchester’s life_ , everyone he despised was looking at him and enjoying the way he got all uncomfortable and frustrated. Okay was the last thing he was. He didn’t trust his voice, he didn’t want to be more miserable than he already was so he nodded instead.

‘’Take your time then, it’s not that you have a marriage to attend to.’’ Sam took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on the floor. He knew he had to move, but his brain was denying any sort of physical function other than breathing. Shiny black shoes contrasted with the blood red carpet. _One foot in front of another, come on man!_

‘’Come on Sam, quit fighting.’’ John sounded tired, Sam knew for a fact that his father was tired. He was tired of being torn into two, one side of him was the big traditional alpha male; a glorified family name and a generous fortune he was proud and possessive of. The other side of him was a beloved husband and a good father who wanted nothing more than to keep his family happy and safe. Sam was grateful for his parents because if it weren’t for them, he would’ve been kicked out already.

_‘’Boys, quit fighting.’’ It was one of those classic family rides to the company. John was behind the steering wheel, Dean was riding shotgun and Sam was asking for trouble from the backseat as usual. They were arguing about something full of bull, Dean was teasing Sam and the younger boy was going crazy. John sighed, he knew there was no way to stop them so he focused on the road._

_Sam was the exact opposite of nearly everything Dean was. He was stubborn, ‘’he took this from you John, don’t blame him’’, was what Mary said every time. He was smart, an early ripe early rotten, never afraid to tell what he thinks and always amazed people with the smart stuff he was telling. But he was a gentle, loving kid full of hope and dreams, where Dean was a mischievous kid, a little violent, well aware of the things he had and how to take advantage of them. He loved his parents and his big brother. It never went unnoticed by Mary and John, how Sam looked at Dean like he owned the universe. He wasn’t approving his big brother's ways but he followed him like a lost puppy all the time. Things started to change, to get harder once he hit puberty. He was becoming this moody, aggressive creature. Locking himself in his room all the time, picking up fights at the dinner table and storming out of the house. The way he behaved was absolutely intolerable in their lives. At first they thought he was behaving the way he did because they spoiled him too much, so they took away pretty much every opportunity he had but nothing changed. They put up a lot of fight to get Sam to behave but nothing sorts of seemed to work. Money, all the attention or his family weren’t the problem. He wanted equality, freedom of choice at things that he had no business to be choosing in the first place. ‘’You know this is not possible Sam’’, John was getting tired of saying this sentence but Sam never seemed to get tired of asking for things that was impossible. There was a hierarchy between the eldests and the youngers. Eldest kids were privileged, they were free as Sam said. They were the leaders, the ones to rule the businesses, families, relationships and they were to decide everything within their provinces. John was an eldest, the only child actually. He took over the family company, he picked his spouse, he was in charge of the family and everything. There were no words superior to his, this was what it takes to brought order. ‘’Sam you know this all well, without order there will be chaos.’’ this was from one of the rare times the rebel teenager actually paid attention to what John had to say. ‘’Chaos,’’ said Sam. ‘’It already is chaos for the youngers, but who are you to know that?’’ he smiled painfully at his father. He knew he could be a little too intimidating and commanding sometimes, but he wasn’t some heartless asshole. John felt his heart broke in his chest but there was nothing he could do about it._

_John turned the wheel hard and the shiny black 67’ Impala skidded to a halt in front of the familiar building. He took a deep breath and turned to the boys._

_‘’Enough of your nonsense for today. Both of you know this is an important day, I don’t want to be dealing with any of you. Am I clear?’’ His eyes scanned both their faces. Dean tensed up and cleared his throat._

_‘’Yes sir.’’ He was always so eager to please their father, a good little soldier. Sam couldn’t help the quite laugh that escaped his lips. John turned back to face him._

_‘’What are you laughing at Sam? I don’t recall saying anything funny.’’ He damn well knew what Sam was laughing at. But he wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with this._

_‘’Nothing.’’ He shrugged and turned away to look out from the window._

_‘’Samuel I said am I clear?’’ He wanted to roll his eyes but instead he turned to face his father._

_‘’Yes sir.’’ John shook his head at the mocking tone of the word sir came out of Sam’s mouth, he shut off the engine and got out of the car. Dean followed him suit, they were ready to head into the building until Sam slammed the car’s door shut with an unnecessary force. Dean turned to John who gave him a nod towards to the building, silently saying I’ll talk to him and we’ll be joining you later. Dean sighed and walked past his father, he wished their father could just kick some sense into the kid._

_‘’Sam I know you don’t like to come to the company but-‘’_

_‘’Yeah because you get to play bosses and I get to play the fucking secretary.’’_

_‘’Watch your mouth, Sam. You know you are lucky even to be allowed into the building, not every younger get these chances like you do.’’ Sam knew this was true, it was up to the younger children’s parents to let them do this type of big and serious things, or if they were taken, it was up to their spouses to give them permission._

_‘’It’s a very big day for your brother, for our family, so you better behave yourself and not mess this up.’’ John was trying to make eye contact with him, to get him to understand how serious this was. Sam was playing puss-in-the-corner, looking at everywhere but his father’s eyes. Eventually he got caught and brought his shoulder down with a huff._

_‘’Fine.’’ They quickly made their way into the building, took the elevator to meet Dean. There were a couple of employees in the elevator, they wished John their good morning wishes and grinned at Sam before casting their eyes down. They arrived to the floor where his father’s and Dean’s office were. Everyone on their way greeted John as usual, looked at Sam and slowly leaned to each other to whisper some things. Sam didn’t know what this was all about so he rolled his eyes at them. They turned the corner and walked into Dean’s office, he was reading a newspaper with a pissed off expression on his face. Probably because I made him late for his big party thought Sam, leaned into one of the book shelf with his arms crossed. He hated it here, and he sure as hell didn’t want to sit there and watch from the corner while Dean took over some important position even though he was beyond happy for his brother. His self-pity fest was interrupted by the slam of the newspaper in Dean’s hand._

His self-pity fest in present was interrupted by a storm of applaud, which meant he managed to walk past the damn doors. He saw some familiar faces from the ceremony day, they were grinning at him with the same grin they had when he was walking into Dean’s office that day, it was saying trouble with a neon sign on it.

_‘’What the hell is this Sam?’’ his brows burrowed at his brother. He can see Dean shaking with rage._

_‘’What is what Dean?’’ he couldn’t help but jump slightly when Dean threw the newspaper at his feet._

_‘’You had to ruin this didn’t you? You were told to behave for one day, just for one fucking day Sam!’’_

_‘’Dean calm down, what is going on?’’ Sam looked down at the newspaper to see himself on the front page along with the headline The younger Winchester out and wild. This was what is going on. This was the reason of employees’ weird looks and mysterious whispers. They knew he was about to get in trouble the moment he step into the office. John bent down to pick it up, there was a moment of absolute silence._

_‘’We are going to talk about this after the ceremony.’’ His tone was so cold it sent shivers down Sam’s spine. John threw the newspaper into the trash can and left the room. Sam turned around to follow him but stopped at Dean’s words._

_‘’You’re trying our patience Sam. He is going to have to put you up for auction for some eldest and you know that.’’ Sam didn’t even turned back to face Dean but he knew he was pissed and right. He left the room to catch up with his father._

He swallowed the growing lump in his throat, it was no different than swallowing a handful of razors. He managed a crooked smile when he saw some of his friends at one of the rows. It didn’t seem much to many but meant a lot for Sam. It was probably his mother’s doing, Dean would’ve never allow something like this. Finally they were walking down the aisle. He felt like his feet weighed a ton, it has never been this hard to walk before. Every step he took was crushing his bones. He turned to look at his father without knowing what to expect. John wasn’t angry or sad, he was somehow content. He had every right to be. Dean was finally the boss of the company, everybody including all the business partners of them were basically worshiping him. He was powerful, loved and respected. That meant John and Mary could finally take off and live the retirement life they’ve been chattering about. And now he was getting married, making an appearance to show everyone he was capable of being in charge of both a whole ass company and a family. John was proud of Dean, he wasn’t taking pride in Sam considering he had done nothing to be proud of since he always brought shame on the family name, he was just happy and relieved Sam was finally in the hands of someone who can keep him in line whether he liked it or not.

_‘’Thank you to everyone who is here today to share our joy!’’ John was beaming. He was bursting with pride and happiness while he gave a speech to the handover ceremony’s audience._

_‘’I’m sure Dean will make the best of his position and honor our family name.’’ That was it. Sam was sitting at the corner of the room, listening to his father’s endless speech of how much of a good leader Dean was, how proud he was blah blah blah. It was happening all over again. He watched how Dean puffed his chest and put on a show of pure power. He watched him as his brother’s eyes traveled across the room to lock to his and caught what he was saying mid-sentence._

_‘’I’m going to make sure to keep everything under control.’’ Dean put a devilish grin on his face and fixed the sleeves of his suit while the crowd went crazy with applause. He shook John’s hand, posed for some paparazzi and got down from the small stage to accept the gifts and congratulations from some other old-headed business people. They were all power-hungry, controlling and traditional, including his own brother. They were the kind of assholes that would roast you in front of the whole place and got you fired if you get their coffee with 1.5 pump of syrup instead of 1. They were the ones who had all the strings in their hands. Youngers like Sam were the puppets and eldests like Dean were the puppeteers._

_‘’You can’t kill these people with your eyes Sam, so get your moody ass over here. People are already doubting our authority on you. Don’t want anyone to think you can’t behave yourself.’’ John was giving an Oscar-worthy performance by smiling so sincerely and guiding him with a hand on the small of his back like he wasn’t promising some big trouble to happen back at home. Even Sam bought it for a moment. He let his father drag him over to the crowd around Dean._

_‘’Ah there he is, my biggest fan.’’ Dean smiled to Sam while the crowd around him split to half to make way for Sam and John._

_‘’He is a bit shy, caught him waiting at the corner.’’ Said John and slowly shoved Sam to Dean._

_‘’Yeah, been dying to congratulate you.’’ There was a sweet smile on Sam’s face while his words were covered in nothing but venom. No one in the room had no idea about what was going on between the three of them. We should’ve been actors instead of business people, thought Sam. He offered a hand to Dean, felt his brother’s strong fingers wrapping his bony hand._

_‘’Thank you little brother.’’ Sam couldn’t help but rolled his eyes. Dean didn’t let go of the grip on his hand and pulled him to his chest. Everyone was enjoying the sweet brotherly moment, but Dean was spitting fire._

_‘’Can’t wait for tonight’s show at home, Sammy. All that attitude of yours is going to cause you some good trouble.’’ His breath was hot against his ear, voice so low like he was rumbling. When Dean finally pulled away, Sam let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and greeted the fresh, cold air into his lungs. He pulled his hand back like he was touching the fire and looked at Dean’s smug smile._


	3. Downfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1k+ hits already!!? i'm gonna cry thank y'all :')  
> -comments are very welcome, i'm open to suggestions and criticism. i'll consider to include prompts if you let me know :)  
> -texts in italic are still flashbacks (well most of them at least) and i'm sorry that it's going SO slow... BUT i'm done with my finals so i'm free atm, i'm gonna try to update more frequently.

_The ride back home was very intense. John and Dean talked about some company matters, John gave him some tips on the people who came there to congratulate him, but there were no words about that freaking newspaper headline. Sam was growing impatience, he already prepared himself for some brutal roasting once the ceremony was over but nothing happened. John completely ignored him both at the company and at the car. He was having butterflies in his stomach, not the good kind. The soon this was over, the better._

_‘’Welcome home boss!’’ Their mother was waiting at the door, smiling from ear to ear while holding her arms open for Dean._

_‘’Hey! I didn’t think it’d be that hard to get dethroned.’’ John laughed and kissed Mary before going inside. Dean hugged their mother tightly and laughed at his father._

_‘’Hi mom.’’ Dean stepped back and smiled to his mother before making his way inside. Sam was basically dragging himself behind them when his mother stopped him._

_‘’Not even a hello to your mom Sam?’’ she pouted childishly and smile at him. He forced a smile on his face._

_‘’Hi mom.’’ She put a hand on his shoulder to pull him into a hug._

_‘’What’s gotten your panties in a twist this time?’’ sometimes he hated how well his mother could read him like an open book even though he didn’t want her to._

_‘’Nothing.’’ He shrugged slightly and pulled back. He just wanted to go to his room and isolate himself, honestly he wanted to prevent the scene that’s about to happen. He walked past their mother and quietly made his way to the stairs_

_‘’Don’t worry mom you’re about to find out.’’ said Dean, Sam didn’t need to see his face to see the shit eating grin on his face._

_‘’What’s going on? Sam?’’ she sounded worried because she knew things were never easy with him. He was climbing the first couple of stairs when he heard his father from the living room._

_‘’Come here Sam.’’_

_He froze on the stairs, his mind and his logic were fighting over what to do. He could quickly go to his room and lock his door, or he could go downstairs and face the inevitable._

_‘’Samuel, I won’t say it twice.’’ He sighed and made his way back to the living room. ‘Suck it up, Sam.’_

_Everyone was sitting and waiting for him. They all were looking at John’s face, waiting for something, anything._

_‘’What was that thing on the newspapers today? I’m not even talking about the TV and the internet because God knows what are they saying right now.’’ Sam was standing in the middle of the room, an open target to his father’s destruction._

_‘’John what are you talking about?’’ Mary’s eyes were traveling back and forth between John’s and Sam’s face._

_‘’You don’t know? Well good, that makes the whole country minus you who saw Sam’s face all over the news. I’m relieved now.’’_

_‘’I didn’t-‘’ his sentence was cut off by the sound coming from the tv behind him._

_‘’Good evening ladies and gentlemen, not a day goes by without some scene caused by the famous businessman John Winchester’s younger son Sam Winchester—‘’_

_‘’Sam what is that?’’ now he was an open target for his mother’s accusatory tone too._

_‘’I didn’t do anything wrong. They are just waiting like hungry wolves to turn the smallest things into some fucked up headline so they can get more views.’’ He was caught off-guard when John threw the remote into the wall. Sam stiffened at the shattering sound._

_‘’You didn’t do anything wrong? Yeah you didn’t, other than making a fool of yourself and bring shame on your family’s reputation like some idiot!’’_

_‘’Dad-‘’ John raised his hand and he immediately shut up._

_‘’I’m done listening to your lame, ‘rebellious’ excuses Sam. That’s it.’’ He looked up at his mother, begging her with his eyes to save him. He knew she was loyal to his dad and her roles as a wife and as a mother. She knew better than to stand up to him to defend Sam at this point. They had been tolerating his unruly behaviors for far too long, even tough he should be disciplined far more strictly. Their blindness to his faults caused some serious arguments between their family and their friends and business partners, which were also powerful families. He looked at Dean, searching his face for some kind of mockery or victory, but there was nothing. He was oddly serious._

_‘’Dad please if you could just-‘’ John stood up from his spot on the couch and slowly stepped towards where Sam’s lanky figure was stood frozen._

_‘’If I could just what Sam? Listen to you? Put myself in your shoes? Or throw our traditions and rules away just because you don’t approve them?’’ His eyes finally arrived their final destination, John’s face. There was so much disappointment, he hated to see it there. He hated to be the disappointment of the family, but just only they could try to understand him a little. There was regret and sadness too, probably because of the next things that were about the come out of his mouth._

_‘’I’m going to make a public announcement as soon as possible. You’re at a marriageable age after all. You need to be under some serious authority. It’ll do you well.’’_

_‘’What!?’’ three of them looked at John with their mouths open. ‘God I hope he’s just bluffing.’_

_‘’You all heard me.’’_

_‘’Dad please, no! I don’t want to get married to some eldest I don’t even know the name of-’’ Next thing he knew was the sharp sting at his face and the loud smack echoing through his ears. He didn’t see this coming, he stumbled and fell to the ground. A loud gasped was heard from where his mom were supposed to be, Sam waited for her to reach down to him and pull him up and yell at his father for what he did. But she was looking away, biting down on her bottom lip. She did all she could do until this time, maybe even more than she should. They lost the track of the count of the fights caused by Sam between John and Mary. This was the point of no return._

_‘’Any kind of opposition, any kind of back talking and disobeying will not be tolerated in this house. Not anymore! It’s just about time to remind everyone their damn places.’’ He was pacing up and down in the room._

_‘’It’s time to put an end to the disgrace you’ve been bringing upon this family. Why can’t you just listen to us? This is how it works Sam. We tell you what to do, and you do exactly as you’re told. Look at your mom. Have you ever seen a problem between us, expect the fights we had because of you? Look at the people around you Sam, everyone is okay with their positions, because this is how it works. It always were and it will always be this way.’’ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair._

_‘’You should’ve get used to it already, it’s my fault. I was so soft to you. What do you think is going to happen? Huh? You seriously don’t think your spouse would be this tolerable?’’ He was looking down at the broken boy on the ground. He could hardly see Sam fighting back tears of anger and frustration through the soft shaggy hair curtaining his hazel eyes, but he could clearly see the boy’s body shake._

He was shaking. The aisle from the door to where Dean was waiting for him seemed to be miles long now. He felt like he was walking on embers and nails, it took him a lot of effort to break every piece of his freedom under his feet to walk the aisle.

_‘’Dad please don’t-‘’he was trying to fight back with all he’s got, which was not too much at this point. He knew that he was always pushing the limits too hard, always trying to walk around the system to get what he wants. So he eventually knew this moment was about to come in any second. He always felt the fear of walking on the thin line of freedom and slavery. ‘Slavery’, his breath hitched at the mere thought of it. Because for Sam, being forced to marry off to some important eldest was just the same way as being sold as a slave to serve a master. He wanted what his parents had. He always looked up to his parents while growing up. They always seemed to be so happy, at peace and in love. Love, he wanted that because that’s what he saw when he looked at his parents. Mary used to tell him stories about her and John’s happily ever after while rocking Sam in her arms to sleep. All those sweet nothings about love lulled him to sleep while opening a deep hole of need in him. A need of love, need of being understood and even the need of being wanted maybe. Now John was just about to pass the buck to someone, he didn’t want this to be like that. He was already a second string, without his family he would be a nobody._

_He was lost in his thoughts, the sudden change of his feelings was freaking him out. He could hardly recognize his father’s voice in the background, an almost-yelling tone. His mother was saying some things too, some things which almost sounded like she was trying to convince his father to not to do this. But he wasn't dumb enough to hope it'd ever work. And then, in the middle of all this terrible war of authority, Dean’s voice broke his train of thoughts._

_‘’I’ll take him.’’_

_‘'-You’ll do what?'’_

_John was cut mid-sentence, he slowly turned to look at Dean’s face to search for any signs of mockery so that he could scold him for his inappropriate timing. Because what he just said was straight up nonsense._

_‘’Come again?’’ his father sounded shocked. Sam studied him, he wasn’t angry he was just shocked and confused. On the other hand, his mother’s face was hard to read. She wasn’t angry, confused nor shocked like John was. Her expression was too normal as if she was already expecting this. Sam was just trying to delay the part where processed what was happening. He was dumbstruck and his mind was in a state of chaos. What did Dean just say? Was he fucking with them or was he serious? Either way it was really bad. He wasn’t in the mood for Dean’s everlasting teasing because his life was on the steak. As if that’s not bad enough, the other option was more fucked up. He couldn’t bring himself to think that Dean actually meant what he said._

He was looking around the place, it looked hilariously straight outta a fairy tale, everything was well organized. The colors were picked very beautifully, everywhere was a soft and calming mixture of white and green. There were generous white lily bouquets on every bench, the arch was covered with the same lilies and some fancy ass tulle. It was a sight to behold for most of the people, _even I could love it if it wasn't making me feel like it's my personal hell._ He saw his mom, she looked so beautiful in her dress. She was sitting on the front row, smiling at him. A smile so sweet like a promise of better times. He instinctively relaxed. There was some of their family friends too. Bobby and Ellen were sitting alongside Mary, he was kind of surprised to see them here today. Bobby must’ve notice this because his face changed into something Sam can actually hear saying ‘ _Didn’t think we’d miss this day did ya, idjit?’_ Then his father stopped. Sam wasn’t ready to climb the stairs to hold hands and say marriage vows like they were in some sort of bloody fairy tale. He could be a damsel in distress but Dean was no white horsed knight in a shining armor who fights the villains to save him. On the contrary, Dean was the villain himself in their own fucked up version of fairy tale. John turned Sam to face him, he fixed his suspenders and bow-tie before petting his back gently. He took Sam’s hand and put it into Dean’s. Sam could feel his palms starting to sweat. He was cornered, there was no where to run or hide anymore. So he looked up to face Dean.

_‘’I said I’ll marry him.’’_

_‘’Do you even hear what the hell are you saying?’’_

_‘’Yes dad, perfectly.’’ There it was. That famous shit eating grin on his face. There was no way he meant that and there was no way John could agree to that. It was fairly common for elder siblings to marry their younger siblings, but never in a million years would Sam think Dean and him would end up that way._

_‘’Are you sure Dean? We’re talking about marriage here. He’s not one of your one night stand bitches, you can’t kick him out the night after you’re done with him.’’_

_‘’I’m still here, you know that right?’’ now was the time to step in to the situation. The way they talk about him like he wasn’t there was pissing him off. The last thing Sam wanted was to marry Dean, because he knew there was nothing gentle, loving or caring about him. He was destructive, knew nothing better than taking what he wants no matter what and leaving a mess behind. He’d be nothing more than the chicks his dad mentioned, just a tool for Dean’s entertainment with as he sees fit._

_‘’Shut up.’’ said Dean and John at the same time._ _He couldn’t stand to listen what they were talking. They were negotiating, arguing and deciding, they were basically rolling the dices and taking bets on Sam’s fate._

_‘’Fine then. Whatever you say. At least your mother and I can retire and move since both business and your marriages are none of my concerns now. But I suggest you to back down on this if it’s just a game to you because him and everything about him will be your responsibility to take onto. Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Dean. ’’ John gave Dean a curt nod and left the living room. His mom followed him behind, not even casting an eye over Sam. He felt the earth under him shatter, walls were coming down on him, suddenly the room was too small and too hot. He saw Dean kneeling beside him, felt his strong fingers on his chin to force his head up to look at him. There was a dangerous spark dancing in his eyes, fueling Sam’s fear._

_‘’We’re going to have so much fun, Sammy.’’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i add chapter summaries or is it ok like that? (warning: i suck at summaries)


	4. Wedding Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally wrote the first 8 chapters and decided to update the story!  
> ladies and gents... SMUT ENSUES :)

‘’Looking fine Sammy, I bet you’d look better in a wedding dress.’’

‘’I’m not a fucking girl Dean’’ Dean smirked and Sam took a second to look at him up and down. He was in a black suit that fitted him just right, there was a black tie around his neck, a single little flower inside the front pocket of his jacket matching with the bouquet looking thing around his wrist and his hair was parted slightly different than any other days. He looked like he came straight out of some magazine shooting, sharp and bold where Sam only wore a shirt with a fucking bow tie and _suspenders_ and a big ass flower cuff around his wrist. Of course he wanted to wear some kind of fancy suit too but he wasn’t allowed to. He didn’t need to be bold or charismatic when his spouse is with him so he was going to wear either a dress or the _hoco suit of the freshman loser_ as he called it. He could feel dozens of eyes darting between him and Dean, boiling with something like jealousy. He knew there were a lot of people out there who would give their kidney’s away just to take his place, god knows he wouldn’t even blink before running away without looking back.

‘’I do.’’ He didn’t hear when the priest asked Dean the question. He was asked first as usual, _you better get used to it_ thought Sam. It’s always going to be like this. Dean will always going to come first. People are going to address Dean and direct their questions at him first, Sam’s name won’t be necessary most of the time because nothing he would have to say will mean anything.

‘’Sam, do you take Dean to be your lawfully wedded husband?’’ the question hit him like a ton of bricks. Once he answer this question, there will be no escape plans. He felt sick. He saw his mom and dad with the corner of his eye, looking at him expectantly so that he won’t fuck this up. His stomach turned upside down. He was surprisingly thinking more rational, probably the _most_ he’d done in his lifetime, under the pressure of the moment. They already shielded him for the reckless shit he had done, more than appropriate and more than he deserved. He knew he had made them upset a lot, went over the top and put them to shame with all the drama he caused over the past years. Deep down he knew he _owe_ them this, even though it means sacrificing himself. Dean might be an asshole but at the end of the day he was _family_ and family was all he has. The five seconds he took to look around was painfully slow, it felt like a thousand years. Dean must’ve gotten frustrated because he gave Sam’s hands a squeeze. It took every ounce of energy in him to blurt out the answer.

‘’I do.’’ It was so pathetic, something between a mumble and an audible sound. Luckily the priest’s ears picked it up so he won’t have to tell it again because he wasn’t sure if he could. _Handing over everything you have to Dean on a silver platter, it’s like selling your soul to a demon except you get nothing in return from this deal._ Good, like the whole existential crisis going on inside his head was not enough, he was on the edge of tears too. They weren’t some basic tears of sadness, they were tears full of agony and frustration of not being able to do anything. But he was going to be okay because he knew it was the right thing to do. It was a price he had to pay. _I owe this to my family_. It was the only thing he can think of, he was crushing under the weight of this debt. He just wanted to do the right thing for once, he was desperate to do something to put a smile on his parents’ faces. Maybe, just a little maybe, he could make them proud this time. _Pull yourself together, it’s not the time for your little pity party._ His internal fight was interrupted by Dean’s surprisingly soft lips. He moved a hand behind Sam’s neck to hold him still without letting go of his other hand. It was so easy to mistake this for a romantic gesture, he was so tense and afraid that at this point he was basically craving even the slightest type of comfort so he leaned into the kiss, _totally unintentional_ on Sam’s defense. Of course it felt weird, not that he hadn’t kissed someone before. It was weird because it was Dean. Not that he wasn’t attractive, it’s just that Sam hadn’t thought of him in _that_ way in a very very long time. You can’t blame him for having eyes, they used to live in each other’s pockets when Sam was little. Anyone who got caught into Dean’s charming magnetic field were drawn to look at him, and he was just another victim of it. He had been well aware of this and always used it to get his way with people. Dean pulled back with a smirk on his face and the thunderous sound of applause surrounded him, the force of it made his organs shake in his rib cage. Dean guided him down the stairs, he could see a wave of people coming to their direction to congratulate them, mom was crying and dad was comforting her and Bobby were making fun of Mary for being so soppy. They were accepting people’s congratulations, _Dean was accepting them_ , and he was standing beside him with a forced smile plastered to his face. He turned to look when he felt a hand on his back. It was his mom with a smile on her face, a smile so bright that he could swore he felt the dark clouds around him disappear. Both her and dad looked happy while they looked at him, his chest swelled with pride and joy knowing he had made something good for them for once. All his pain, all his sadness were washed away with the overwhelming feeling of pride. This was worth everything. He was zoned out looking at them ranting about their little world tour and how much they wanted them to visit as soon as they got back.

‘’Don’t stall the boys, I bet they have more exciting things to do rather than standing here with a bunch of old farts.’’ Mary was about to tell Bobby they were not that old yet but decided not to. She cleared her throat and turned to look at John, cuing him to take over the conversation she wasn’t really willing to do.

‘’Bobby’s right, they probably have better things to do, right Dean?’’ Sam turned his head to find Dean beside him, grinning at Bobby. He traced Dean’s gaze and looked at Bobby who raised his eyebrows playfully at him. There was something being spoken without really being spoken out loud but Sam wasn’t catching up with it.

‘’Yeah we better head home and take the party there.’’ Sam felt the tips of his ears burning with an unexpected embarrassment. They were laughing and talking about something but he couldn’t react to them, his brain short circuited because of the realization that had hit. They were married now, he already panicked over this, pulled his shit together and moved on but there was something else. They were referring to something that has never came across his mind. He was so caught up on the parts how he let his parents down and how was he supposed to work this out that he never thought of anything further than that. The ceremony was over and they were about to head back home. And then what? They were going to braid each other’s hair and talk about their feelings? _Most certainly not._ Maybe Sam could go to his own room and call it a day just like any other time? _Yeah, you wish_. Dean was a man after all, a man known well for his huge appetite for sex and they got married almost half an hour ago. Putting two and two together, it wasn’t hard to get to the point that by ‘better things’ they were referring to the part where Sam would get fucked. Like literally and figuratively. Maybe he could tell Dean he had a headache and he’d leave him be. _What kind of a lame excuse is that? Shut up._ _Can’t you just give me a break?_ He was scolding his brain for sending shocks after shocks through his body. The emotional roller coaster he’s been riding for the past two hours was worth at least five years of distress, he was getting impossibly tensed up to the point where his body started to _ache_ from it. He felt Dean’s arm snaking around his waist, the sensation made his hair stand on end, now they were passing through the cheerful crowd to exit the building. When he saw the Impala waiting for them at the entrance he faltered for a brief second. He knew dad really meant it when he said they wanted to leave everything behind to enjoy their time, but leaving his beloved car behind? Well that was something. He didn’t see anyone sitting in the driver’s seat. He slightly shrugged _Dean worships this car, he probably wanted to drive her himself_. They got into the car and Sam took a second to take a final look at their parents. The proud smiles he craved all his life were still there, _it’s worth this, what can possibly go wrong?_ Oh boy if you only knew… He heard Dean humming pleasantly as he started the car, the engine came back to life with a strong rumble, sending vibrations up and down his spine.

‘’Come on Sammy, let’s roll.’’

He wasn’t completely _inexperienced,_ he happened to receive and give few blowjobs himself. But _that_ was different, his small pink lips were stretched over Dean’s thick crown, his jaw was aching from forcing itself open to take more. Dean tried to take his time, let the boy to adjust himself on his cock, he really didn’t want to choke him by forcing himself down his throat but Sam was sucking the tip with his teary eyes looking up at him alluringly. He was only human and patience wasn’t his strong suit, he wanted _more._ He fisted a hand in his hair to bring him down on his cock. Sam panicked when his airway was suddenly blocked, his hands reached to Dean’s muscular thighs to push himself away.

‘’Relax, breath through your nose.’’ _Yeah you relax if it’s that simple_ if his mouth wasn’t over-stuffed he’d definitely say that. When Dean’s hand in his hair didn’t loosen its grip, he tried to breath through his nose which was bumping to Dean’s crotch. His throat tightened when Dean started to piston his hip forward. Dean smiled when the gagging sounds Sam’s been making started to fade away with his quickening pace.

‘’You’re a fast learner aren’t you Sammy? Taking my cock so good like you were made for it.’’ Sam felt his cock twitch in his boxers. A flush was spreading on his chest and rising to his neck and to his face with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. Dean groaned when the head of his cock hit the back of Sam’s throat and thrust deeper. Sam tighten his grip on Dean’s thighs to anchor himself, the brutal thrusts were making his bony knees jostle on the carpet, it was very likely that they’d be bruised from carpet burn by tomorrow. Dean pulled Sam back by his hair and took a step back to look at him. His cheeks were a deep rose with tears running down on them, mouth hanging open to catch his breath and there was a string of spit connecting his pink mouth to his cock. The picture before him was provoking some dark parts in him that makes him want to ruin the boy in front of him until there’s nothing left. He let go of his hair to walk to a drawer.

‘’Lay down on your back on the bed.’’ He opened the drawer to hunt down what he was looking for. He saw Sam on the floor looking at him curiously.

‘’What are you waiting for? An invitation card?’’ Dean grinned when he saw the boy jumping to his feet, grabbed the bottle of lube and walked back to bed. Sam was uncomfortable, he was basically squirming on the bed while trying to keep his uncoordinated limbs in line. He was growing taller, he’d probably be taller than Dean if he kept growing this fast but he was tall enough to tuck his head under Dean’s chin right now; but he was still scrawny, his body was having trouble keeping up with the growth spurts. Dean leaned down to grab the edge of Sam’s boxers, Sam’s hand flew to catch it before he can touch the fabric. He looked at the hand grabbing his wrist and then at Sam’s face with a raised eyebrow. He pulled his hand back and looked away from Dean.

‘’I-I am… I mean I d-didn’t mean to…’’ He was getting desperate while he was trying to come up with something, _anything_ that sounds coherent.

‘’You’re a virgin, aren’t you?’’ Sam turned his face away from Dean, the conversation was making Sam more uneasy than the fact that they were about to have sex. The bed shifted under Dean’s weight, he pulled Sam’s boxers down and slipped them off. He stroked Sam’s shaky thighs and grabbed them to pull them open. Dean settled in between his legs, bend them at the knees to push them against Sam’s chest and grabbed the lube. Sam was watching him without blinking.

‘’I’m going to open up that little virgin ass of yours Sammy.’’ He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, never breaking the eye contact, and traced one of his slick fingers around the ruffled pink ring of muscles. Sam flinched at the new contact, his legs were trying to close themselves like they had their own mind. Dean glared at him, signaled him to grab his thighs and keep them the fuck open. He pushed one of them in at first, waited for a few seconds so Sam could relax, he was just past the first knuckle and there was a great resistance. He started to pump his finger in and out while his free hand grabbed and spread his cheek. He added another finger and started to work his fingers faster, making an efficient work by scissoring them, Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head with the fast pace. He bit back a moan when Dean’s fingers brushed something inside him which sent a wave of pleasure down his spine, his back arched of off the bed against his will. By the time Dean fed the fourth finger into Sam’s ass, he was a mess of sobs and moans. Sam dug his fingers in his thighs, piercing the soft flesh with his blunt nails, there were tears in his eyes and just two words on his lips.

‘’Dean please,’’ he wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking for. His vocabulary was narrowed down to just the two of these words. He screwed his eyes shut when a soft groan escaped his lips.

‘’Dean’’ His body was covered with a thin layer of sweat and he was so hard, every time Dean’s fingertips brushed that spot inside him made him impossibly harder and he wanted release, god he _needed_ it, so he reached a hand down to touch himself but Dean batted his hand away and pulled his fingers out. Just a few minutes ago he was frightened to death by the mere thought of having anything up in his ass but now he was whimpering at the loss.

‘’If you want to come so much, you’re going to come on my cock alone or not at all.’’ Dean sat back on his haunches and poured lube onto his cock, tugged at it to ease the pressure and to spread the cold gel evenly. Sam was watching him with wide eyes, he had no idea when he got completely naked but this was the least of his worries. Dean was huge, his hole clenched around nothing with the thought of it, _and you thought four fingers were too much. You couldn’t even fit the whole thing in your mouth._ Dean grabbed one of his thighs with one hand to bend him in half and lined his cock at Sam’s winking hole with the other. Sam felt the tip of Dean’s cock nudging at his entrance, he couldn’t help but winced. Dean was out of patience, he brushed aside the fact that Sam was probably still so tight, that it was going to hurt him. He wanted it to hurt, he was feeding on everything he could got out of Sam. He didn’t start out slow, he was fast from the start. He pushed in hard and bottomed out in one swift thrust. Sam felt the air in his lungs being knocked out with the force of his thrust, it was like his organs were rearranging themselves to make room for Dean’s cock. After that, his hips were slamming forward with so much force, it was making the headboard hit the wall.

‘’Fuck, Sam, so fucking tight, shoved almost my whole fist in you and ‘s still so tight’’ Sam’s swollen rim had a vice-like grip around Dean, sucking him inside so eagerly that the hot tightness surrounding him brought Dean to the edge a little faster for his liking. Sam was moaning loudly with his legs around Dean’s waist, his cock was laying on his belly with precum pooling around its head. Sam didn’t put up a fight when Dean leaned over to catch his lips, Dean was dominating the kiss and drinking down Sam’s broken sobs. It was like Sam was tailor-made for him.

‘’Right there, right there Dean, fuck don’t stop’’ Sam was split open on his thick cock, he was pushing his cock in so deep Sam felt like he’s going to choke on it. He cried out when the head of Dean’s cock hit his prostate dead on and rolled his hips under him.

‘’Needy little bitch, so hungry for my cock’’ His hands blindly reached out to hold onto the back of Dean’s neck. The pure filth coming out of Dean’s sinful mouth, the sound of fabric rustling, the hot sound of skin slapping on skin, the fullness was driving him into a sensory overload. His body was being torn apart by feelings of _too much_ and _not enough._ All of this was agonizingly savoring, his ears were buzzing from the intensity.

‘’Dean I’m-‘’

‘’Don’t you dare come before I say so, Sam’’

‘’What!?’’

‘’Hold it.’’

‘’I can’t hold it please’’ His toes curled in the air when he felt Dean’s thrusts started to become more erratic, his hole clenched hard around him.

‘’Yes you can, and you will’’ His lips attacked the soft skin under Sam’s ear and made their way down his neck. He was adding marks after marks, claiming his territory.

‘’Shit Sam I’m gonna-‘’ His fingers dug into the soft flesh of the boy’s thighs, leaving finger-shaped bruises behind him. Sam felt the hot stripes painting his insides, his hole was clenching around Dean to milk him for his worth.

‘’Dean please let me’’ He was riding through his orgasm, grinding his hips against Sam’s.

‘’You did so good Sam, come for me’’ That was it, his vision went black and he was gone, painting his and Dean’s chest with come with Dean’s name on his lips like a fucking prayer. Dean kept grinding until it became too much and slowly pulled out. His own come trailed out and started to run down Sam’s balls. He went to grab a cloth and came back to clean them up both. Sam blinked back the stars and forced his eyes open when Dean slid under the sheets.

‘’Good night Dean’’

‘’Good night Sammy’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hand slipped.


	5. Gotta Raise A Little Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to give sam a friend and look how that turned out...

‘’I’ll pick you up at 2 pm sharp, we’re going out for lunch.’’ Sam nodded with a coy smile on his face and got out of the car, he lingered there for a moment to watch till the car turned around the corner and disappeared. It’s been like that for over two weeks now. They’ve been having breakfasts and dinners together, Dean’s been driving him to school and picking him up, they’ve been attending to parties and some charity events. Dean’s been treating him far more better than he expected, sex was mind blowing and everything was good. _Maybe I was too biased, he’s been nothing but nice to me._ He still had his doubts, didn’t really know what to think of their situation.

‘’I think I puked in my mouth a little.’’ He turned to face Ruby who was standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest. He rolled his eyes at her.

‘’G’ morning to you too Ruby.’’ They made their way to their usual sitting spot, there was still a good twenty minutes before the first period started.

‘’Okay, spit it out.’’ She studied his face with that annoyed look on her face, she’s been extremely cranky lately.

‘’I can see the hearts bursting out of your eyes Sam. I just can’t understand when did you settled into playing the lady of the house oh so obediently?’’

‘’Lady of the what? You’re full of crap sometimes. I’m not _settling_ into anything, Ruby. He’s just being nice and I appreciate it, that’s all.’’ She’s been bugging him since the moment he showed up at school with the purple necklace of hickeys around his neck and the silver ring around his finger. She’s been pushing him about how he gave up easily without a fight, how he sucked it up and tucked his tail between his legs. He was tolerant at first because she was kinda right. They’ve been standing up to what was imposed on them by their families, always shoulder to shoulder, they’ve been neck-deep in sheer amount of trouble too. But he told her that everything was fine, that Dean wasn’t being a complete asshole, that he was still allowed to go to school as she could see. But these weren’t enough to cool her down.

‘’He’s being nice? So what? He _has_ to be nice, brother, husband or whatever, you’re a human at the very least Sam of course he has to be nice.’’

‘’You know he thinks he doesn’t have to, right?’’ Her eyes went so wide Sam feared they might come out of her head for a second.

‘’You’re not a dummy he can doll up and take with him to show to the people.’’ He knew she was right. This wasn’t who he was. Or who he wanted to be. He always wanted to be his own person, to be someone free. And now Dean’s been pulling the wires like a puppet master, telling him what to do, what to say, what to wear, what to eat. Everything that’s been going on for the past weeks was going against his grain. A part of him was still hesitant, he did this to make his parents happy after all, to clarify the family reputation _and you succeeded. But anything you do would be Dean’s problem now, not theirs_. He was in a dilemma, the things Ruby said already winded him up, the rebellious Sam was itching to re-defy.

‘’You know what? You’re right.’’ Her face lit up, she climbed down the bench and grabbed his arm to tag him along with herself.

He fell into step with her, there was a familiar rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. ‘’Where are we going?’’ She looked over her shoulder to look at him with the troublemaker grin on her face.

‘’To raise some hell, obviously. I have a date and I don’t want to be alone so I’m taking you with me as a company.’’

Yeah well, he thought Ruby meant something _figurative_ by ‘raising hell’. They went to eat something and walked around to kill time. Then they hit the match-making club a little after 1 pm, where Ruby was supposed to meet with her ‘date’. Her date arrived and they started to talk. They were so lost in the conversation that Dean, lunch and everything was long forgotten. Sam didn’t even think of checking his phone, let alone letting Dean know where he was. But apparently Dean knew exactly where he was and wasn’t very pleased with it. The last thing he saw was blood draining from Ruby’s face as he felt a firm grasp on his arm. Dean dragged him out without giving him any chance to explain, he didn’t even had time to collect his shit so he had to leave his bag and some of his stuff back at the table. They were walking to the car, Dean was walking and Sam was running after him to catch up with him so that his arm could stay in its place.

‘’Dean let me explain.‘’ He opened the passenger’s door and threw Sam in.

‘’I don’t wanna hear a fucking _sound_ coming out of your mouth.’’ He wasn’t entirely sure what got him more petrified. Was it the door being slam shut in his face? Or Dean’s razor-edged tone of voice? Or was it the fear of not knowing what Dean would do? Probably all of them. Dean was focused on the road, jaw clenched tight and his grip on the wheel made his knuckles turn white. Was he pissed off? How did he know where he was? What was he going to do, kick him out? _Wish I could get into his head, just to look around to know what he was thinking, this, whatever the hell that dead silence is, is giving my stomach cramps._ He swayed on his seat when Dean slammed on the brake hard. They were in front of the house in a record time, Sam felt like throwing up both from the speed and the tension. Dean walked around the car and pulled him out, he shoved Sam inside the house and slammed the door with so much force he swore he felt the floor under his feet shake.

‘’Go upstairs and wait for me. You better be naked when I get there.’’ Dean’s voice left no room for disagreement or disobedience, his feet started to make their way to the bedroom before his brain could pick up what was going on. He stepped into the bedroom and his hands went to take off his shirt. _The fuck I’m doing? He can’t order me around like I’m his slave._ He sat down on the edge of the bed instead and tried to clear his thoughts. He was torn by conflicting emotions of rebellion and fear. He believed he did nothing wrong, going out and _living_ were his rights. But he was scared to death, which was new to him, and he was considering _maybe_ he should do what Dean told him to do. He jerked at the door slamming shut. _Today might just be the day he break a door._

‘’I thought I told you to get undressed?’’ Dean was approaching him like a predator approaching its prey and Sam’s instincts were screaming at him to _run._

‘’Dean look, I didn’t think it’d be this much of a-‘’

‘’I don’t give a fuck about what you think. You were at a fucking match-making club Sam. What do you think people around us would think, huh? What kind of a man would that make _me_?’’ Sam felt smaller with Dean’s each word. He was sinking down on where he was sitting at.

‘’You’re not some bach with a rebellious emo phase Sam, you’re my _husband_. And you better start to act like it. Now bend over.’’

‘’It’s not a _rebellious emo phase_ Dean, I’m standing up for what is mine.’’ He yelped when Dean’s hand fisted in his hair and pushed his face to the bed, his body was forced to twist now he was bending over the bed.

‘’What is yours is _mine_ Sam, there’s no such thing as ‘yours’ anymore. I hope it’ll seep into your deep fucking skull this time. You do what I say you can do, and you don’t what I say you can’t. You hear me?’’ He was damn near suffocating, no thanks to Dean who was pushing his head into the bed to keep him bent, so he managed to say something sounds like a yes but it was muffled by the bed sheets. When Dean let go of his hair he raised his head for fresh air. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

His body went rigid when he heard the jingle of a belt buckle. He looked over his shoulder to see Dean getting the buckle free and yanking the strip of leather from his belt loops. ‘’Mom practically begged me to be nice to you. I promised her that I’ll try.’’

‘’Dean what are you doing?’’ But Dean kept undoing his belt like Sam hasn’t just talked to him.

‘’And I tried Sam, I really did. I tried to be nice to you and we were doing okay but I knew you’d fuck it up at some point. I knew I’d need to put you in your _place_.’’ He gripped Sam’s over-worn jeans and tore them apart and yanked his boxers down. The ruined pieces of fabrics pooled around his ankles.

‘’I told you to get undressed.’’

‘’Dean please we can talk-‘’ his sentence was interrupted with the loud sound of belt cracking. He cried out at the unexpected sharp pain.

‘’I don’t want to hear you talking unless it’s about how sorry you are. Now quit it or I’ll gag you.’’ _crack! crack! crack! crack!_

‘’Please, it hurts Dean stop.’’ _crack!_ He tried to pull away from the source of the pain but Dean pressed a hand down on his back.

‘’Shut up.’’ _crack!_

‘’Dean please’’ He pathetically tried to reach a hand out to cover his ass but Dean was faster, he caught his wrist and kept it on the small of his back.

‘’I’m not like mom and dad Sam. I won’t tolerate your bullshit, and next time before you attempt to do some stupid shit,’’ _crack!_

‘’Remember this moment,’’ _crack!_

‘’And if you think this hurts, I hate to break it to you but I’m only getting started’’ _crack!_ Sam sobbed when he heard Dean chuckle. Snot, spit and tears were running down his face and his ass was on fire. _It hurts like hell already, can it hurt any more?_ He’s been spanked before, but he was just a kid and it wasn’t this _intense._ Dean was wreaking his anger on him. Now was the time he swallow his damn pride.

‘’I-I’m sorry Dean, please!’’

‘’You don’t sound sorry enough Sam.’’ _crack!_ His arms gave out and his upper half collapsed to the bed.

‘’I mean it Dean, just stop please!’’

‘’What did I just say?’’ He winced, waited for the next slap. But nothing happened. Dean was waiting for an answer.

‘’Not s-sorry enough.’’ His voice was so weak, it was almost like a whisper. He hated how weak he sounded. He hated how easily he broke down. But Dean left him no choice. He was bending him out of shape to make him fit into the vessel of what he wanted him to be.

‘’Damn right’’ _crack! crack! crack!_ His mind was racing, trying to come up with anything Dean would like to hear at the moment.

‘’I’ll never go there again, p-please Dean’’ He hated it. He hated how submission tasted on his tongue. It was heavy, new and unwelcome. But he needed a way out of this situation, so he figured he could make a little sacrifice.

‘’Please Dean…’’ Dean dropped the belt onto the bed, let go of Sam’s tiny wrist in his hand and looked at the mess before him. Sam’s boyish ass was cherry red with angry stripe marks, he was whimpering and Dean was drinking in the sight, feeding the power-hungry demon inside him. He grabbed the soothing cream from the nightstand, scooped up a generous amount of it and started to rub it on his cheeks. Sam sighed happily when the cool cream contacted his burning skin. He got up when he was satisfied with his handiwork.

‘’Put on something and come downstairs for dinner.’’ Sam tried to steady his breathing as he listened to the sounds of Dean’s footsteps fade. He slowly pulled himself up, the belt on the bed caught his attention. He threw it to the other end of the room and wiped the tears on his cheeks away with the back of his hand. He made a mental note to throw the damn thing away as soon as Dean leave the house for work, he couldn’t bare to see the evidence of his first step into submission.

‘’ _Put something on_ , how the hell am I supposed to wear anything, my ass flinches even when the air touches it.’’ He was grumbling while he made his way in front of the full-length mirror. He looked bad. _Bad is a fucking understatement_. He put a soft boxer and sweatpants on, washed his face and made his way downstairs. He was still considering his options. A part of him was in denial, saying how absurd it is to surrender just because Dean wanted him to. The other part of him was reminding him of the belting, saying Dean wasn’t an easy game, that he shouldn’t underestimate him and yeah the point was well proven by his red-purple-blue ass. Dean was sitting at the head of the table waiting for him, and he looked a bit bored. _Must be because I’m walking at a snail’s speed, no thanks to you asshole._

‘’What took you so long?’’ He gestured to the chair with a pillow on it. He was grinning, Sam rolled his eyes at him and sat down. He couldn’t help the hiss escaping his mouth, and in a matter of seconds he was on the edge of tears again.

‘’You think this is funny?’’

‘’You think this is how you should be showing gratitude?’’

‘’For what? Getting my ass beaten?’’ Their bust-up was interrupted by the dinner service. All the helpers were looking at him from the corner of their eyes, _they must’ve heard me_ , he wanted to curl up and die right there.

‘’Do you want anything else, sir?’’

‘’No, you may leave.’’ He smiled at the servant when they nodded and left the room. His face dropped immediately and turned to Sam.

‘’No, for letting you get away this easily.’’ He looked at his plate, the meal suddenly didn’t seem appealing. _Maybe I’ve lost my appetite along with my pride._

‘’You know I was there for Ruby, it was her date. She wanted me to keep her company.’’

‘’Good, you’re ending your friendship with her then.’’ said Dean, without even looking up from his meal.

‘’What? Dean she’s my best friend, you can’t ask me to do this!’’ He was already beyond humiliated that the whole house heard him, and now he was getting pissed off at how Dean was ordering him to cut his best friend out of his life like it was the most casual thing. He finally decided to look at Sam, his expression was unreadable.

‘’I’m not _asking_ Sam.’’ This moment was probably the most helpless he ever felt in his life. He had no way out. What was he supposed to do? Call mom and dad and cry? They’d probably scold him on the phone and tell him it was probably because of his attitude. Their words didn’t really matter. Everything was totally up to Dean. The power he hold over Sam was Dean’s birthright before, now it wasn’t just his birthright but also his legal right as his husband. But he was determined to not to go down easy. He needed to be a little bit bolder if he didn’t want to become Dean’s personal pet. He pushed away from the table and got up.

‘’Where do you think you’re going?’’

‘’I’m not hungry, I’ll eat later.’’

‘’This house has rules Sam, rules that won’t be bent for you. You don’t want to eat now? Fine, you can go. But the next bite you take will be in the morning.’’ Sam gaped at him, _There’s no way he can be serious, I’m not buying his bullshit._

‘’What are you going to do? Let me starve?’’

‘’I can do it if I want to, don’t test me. Now finish your dinner.’’ _He better be bluffing, or else I’m fucked._

‘’You enjoy your dinner, I’m going to my room.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated :)


	6. Jekyll And Hyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short and kind of like a passing chapter so i might upload another chapter tomorrow, stay tuned :)

Sam sat down on his desk and cried out when his bottom contacted with the chair. He cursed under his breath and picked up a pillow from his bed. _Old bed,_ to be exact _._ He used this room just to study now, Dean brushed it off immediately when he asked if he could sleep in his own room. He started to scribble down some nonsense. There was no way he could focus on his homework with everything on his mind, also most of his stuff was at the club, he reminded himself to get them back from Ruby.

What the hell just happened? It was all Ruby’s fault. If only she hadn’t brought him with her… But it’s not that she put a gun to his head. He wanted to go. Dean needed to understand how hard it was. He’s been a, in Dean's words, ‘rebel emo’ all his life, and now he was trying to be a whole new person. He was trying to be good, just like mom and dad wanted him to be but Dean wasn’t making this easy for him. It wasn’t easy being the disappointment of the family, he had always wanted mom and dad’s approval as much as Dean had. No he didn’t want it, he needed it. But he wanted them to appreciate him the way who he was. Now he had the opportunity to get this approval but was he really willing to go through this path? That didn’t seem to be up to him anymore, Dean would make him go through this whether he liked it or not.

He released the pen he’s been chewing on from his mouth and leaned back on the chair. A very clear re-run of the things Dean said when he belted him started to replay in his head.

_Did Dean mean the things he said? I mean he was royally pissed off, maybe they were just high words. I really don’t know what to do around him. I have no idea what will piss him off and what will satisfy him. He is a total Jekyll and Hyde. He was good to me while I ‘behaved’. Then he snapped the first moment I tried to do something on my own. And since when any of this became my fucking concern? Since you said I do, you dumbass. You’re doing all these to satisfy your parents, not Dean._

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t even noticed Dean on the doorway. He snapped out of his trance when Dean called out his name.

‘’I’ve been calling out to you.’’

Sam looked aside, he wasn’t really ready to face Dean after what happened. At first he was angry, at least he thought he was angry because Dean humiliated him and hurt him. He wasn’t seeing red like he hoped, he wasn’t angry. He knew it was something else he couldn’t name. His heart was getting heavier with each breath he took, it was almost like he was _sad._ Sad that he made Dean angry and disappointed. He still wanted to cling onto that anger because the possibility of getting sad over this was scaring the shit out of him.

‘’Sorry, I must’ve zone out.’’

Dean stepped into the room and walked over to get behind Sam, he placed his hands on his shoulder. He wanted to flinch but his traitorous body leaned into Dean’s touch, seeking comfort from the man in any way.

‘’I know you’re upset with me but you gotta understand that I’m doing all these for your own good, Sam.’’ Dean started to massage his shoulders, his muscles were relaxing under his expert fingers while Dean’s reassuring words coaxed him.

_You know it’s true._

‘’All I want from you to be good.’’

_You know you need to be good._

It was like hosting two different persons inside him. One of them was approving everything Dean had to say, feeding on his sweet words, ready to do anything Dean ask in a heartbeat. The other person was the classic wayward Sam, determined to go against everything if he was forced to, screaming at the top of his lungs that Dean's approval and praises shouldn't felt that good. This Sam was trying to take the control over the other one, trying to lock him away to a desolate place where it won’t see the daylight ever again because it was scaring him. The duality was overwhelming him, he felt like he was losing his mind. There was always a fight in his head, a fight for control. It was straining him in so many ways.

Dean smiled slyly when he noticed Sam was struggling. This was the reason why he allowed him to leave the table in the first place. He knew the second Sam was alone with himself, the wheels in his head would start to turn. Dean knew him better than Sam thought. Even the tiniest bit of doubt Sam felt in him would work for Dean’s benefit. It was going to be a hard road but Dean would eventually get Sam where he wanted him so he didn’t mind putting up an act, pretending to be loving or caring or some crap like that. He wasn’t feeling guilty or ashamed of what he was doing to Sam’s head, _it’s for my own pleasure_ Dean reminded himself. This was his game plan, to coax Sam and make him believe Dean was doing all of this for his own good, to bewitch him to the point where Sam would suffer every second he was away from Dean's presence or approval. And rest of his plan was to punish him as he pleases when Sam misbehaves, telling him how disappointed he was, making him feel guilty and sorry to make him more dependent on Dean. And soon enough it would become some sort of pavlovian conditioning; Sam would desperately want to behave to please Dean so that he could hear the praises and the sweet words Dean had to tell him, so that he could avoid getting punished. No one could stop him from now on. His little smile turned into a victorious grin as he kissed the top of Sam’s head.

‘’Come on, let’s go to our room.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert: next chapter's gonna be a shocker (well at least that's what i think...) because we're getting down to business


	7. Red Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the promised chapter!! i'm practically blind now but it's ok :')  
> -be warned: this is a LOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter, i wasn't sure if i should split it in half at some point but since the last chapter was too short i said fuck it, so here we go!  
> -i want to clear out a few things: from now on, the story will focus on Dean's ways of discipline (or more like what he expect Sam to be i guess), the thought process of both of them and how their relationship and standpoints change.  
> -comments are very welcome and much appreciated, hope you'll enjoy it! :)

It’s been days since Dean told him to cast Ruby off. Of course Ruby freaked out when Sam told him all about that scandalous night, she tried to fire him up but he told her that they could still see each other if they were careful. She eventually came around, she could be short-tempered but nothing was worth risking Sam to get hurt. He was smart, he was the golden boy, taking classes beyond his own grade and acing every test he took. It was easy for him to lie and tell Dean he was staying after school for some advanced math crap or book club meeting, he was making up excuses to hang out with Ruby and his other friends and Dean was just buying it. But Dean was keeping a close eye on him, he was waiting for Sam to enter the building when he dropped him off and picking him up right after he got out of school. Sam knew Dean was going through his phone, he wasn’t stupid, he changed Ruby’s name to an unsuspicious boy name so they could keep texting. Dean’s been keeping his word too, he got punished for even the slightest inappropriate thing he did. Not all of them were physical, Dean knew how to use his words to get Sam beyond humiliated in public or private. They were the ones that got stuck with Sam the most, echoing through his head and making him blush and squirm every now and then.

Today was no different than any day. Dean dropped him off to school, waited till he made his way into the building and then took off. When he was in the safety of the closed doors, he met with Ruby and the marathon of classes started. The day came to an end pretty quickly, last bell signaled them it was time to leave.

They were in front of Ruby’s locker, having a quick word with each other. Sam knew Dean would be there to pick him up soon. He thought it’d be too suspicious to stay after school everyday so on days like this, he let Dean pick him up and fill him on about their plan for that day. Good thing their lockers were barely a dozen lockers apart, he didn’t have to wander around the halls to get to his.

‘’I gotta go, I have a few minutes to pack my stuff before Dean comes.’’ He hugged her and turned back to head to his locker.

His breath hitched when he comprehended the figure leaning to his locker. Dean was early, probably been watching them chat for god knows how long.

‘’Fuck.’’ He muttered under his breath. This wasn’t good, there was no way he could make up some excuse.

Dean rose to his full height and made his way to Sam. His hands tightened around his books, he was frozen in his spot like a deer in the headlights. He didn’t seem to be angry like Sam thought, which was making him more scared. Because it was unusual for Dean to be all smiley when he caught Sam red handed. He stopped at an arm’s length from Sam and Ruby. He felt like he should say something but he wasn’t that dumb to hope anything he had to say could save him from Dean’s wrath this time.

‘’Dean what are you doing here?’’ Well that wasn’t exactly what he was looking for to say but his crisis management was at zero right now.

‘I’m here to pick you up, you see. But something felt _off_ so I came in to check.’’ His eyes were boring through Sam and he knew Dean well enough to know it was the calm before the storm.

‘’Sam come here.’’ His voice was loud enough to draw the attentions of his other friends, he rushed to Dean’s side without saying a word, he really didn’t want to cause a scene. He dropped his head when Dean put a hand at the back of his neck, starting a fire at its awake.

‘’You must be Ruby.’’ Sam could only imagine the look on her face, but it was the least of his worries. He started to pray to God and all the cosmic forces to stop her from saying something that would piss Dean off even more. He was already in trouble worth of a lifetime. 

‘’Yes Mr. Winchester.’’ Sam let out a shaky breath. _Thank god I might cry from relief right now._

‘’I suppose she’s the Ruby I told you to end your friendship with?’’ _The fuck am I supposed to do? I can answer but he’ll get royally mad, I can stay silent but he’ll still get royally mad. I’m damned if I do and damned if I don’t._

‘’I can’t hear you Sam.’’ He gulped down loudly, he was getting more nervous with every passing second and their audience was getting more crowded.

‘’Y-yes she is.’’ Dean’s fingers on the back of his neck started to tighten, forcing his head up.

‘’Good, take a good look at her and all your friends because this is the last time you’ll be seeing them.’’ Sam was dumbfounded, he really didn’t see that coming.

‘’Dean please-‘’

‘’I’m not gonna repeat myself Sam. All you do is being ungrateful, you don’t deserve a single thing I do for you. You can’t even manage to do the simplest thing I tell you.’’ He looked at Ruby through the tears in his eyes. He had to face all his friends while Dean was chewing him out, he felt sick to his stomach and he was damn sure his face was flushed red.

‘’Now we’re gonna head home and I’ll have my way with you till you learn how to be a grateful obedient slut for me Sammy.’’ There was a sweet smile on his face, he wasn’t tense or angry, his voice was soft. What Dean was doing was a pure show of power for all the world to see, humiliation in the public eye at its finest. He was making sure to make a great display of ownership and dominance. It was his way of showing Sam that he was the one in charge.

‘’Do I make myself clear?’’ Everyone was watching them breathless, Sam knew the whole thing was appealing to the most of them. He never understood why but having a dominant spouse who’d order them around were very appealing to most of his younger friends; that said spouse being attractive like Dean was the cherry on top for them.

‘’Yes Dean.’’

‘’No, you’ve lost that privilege. It’s sir to you.’’ Sam burst into tears the second these words left Dean’s mouth. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

‘’Yes s-sir.’’

‘’Come on, pack your stuff then we can go.’’

He kept casting his eyes down, there was no way he could look his friends in the eye. Even if Dean let him go back to school at some point, he’d beg him not to send him back there. This embarrassment wasn’t something one could forget easily. He quickly grabbed his stuff and tucked them into his bag. He could feel tens of eyes on him, he shut his locker and walked to Dean’s side. Dean grabbed him by the back of his neck again, making him even smaller and leaving him weak at the knees. He could hear the whispers.

_‘’Was that Dean Winchester?’’_

_‘’You mean Sam’s husband?’’_

_‘’He’s smoking hot.’’_

_‘’Did you all hear what he said!?’’_

_‘’Yeah that was so hot…’’_

_‘’Poor guy, he seems to be in real trouble.’’_

_‘’He looked so afraid.’’_

Everyone on the way back to car was stopping what they were doing to look at them. _How can any of you find this hot? All the hot I get is from the fucking embarrassment. This’s got to be the worst day of my life._

He opened the passenger’s door but Dean quickly closed it.

‘’You’re sitting in the back.’’

He got into the backseat without saying a word and pulled his bag to his chest tightly to prevent his body from shaking with sobs. Dean slid into the driver’s seat and slammed the door.

‘’You never fail to amaze me with your determination Sam,’’ Dean started the car and floored the gas.

‘’You really thought you could bluff your way through this? I thought you were smarter than that.’’ His voice was raising which meant he cut all the act from earlier.

‘’Do you have _any_ idea how mad I am right now?’’

‘’I’m sorry Dea-, sir.’’ He cried harder when his voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

‘’No you’re not. But trust me, you’ll be sorry when I’m done with you.’’

Rest of the ride was, in the full sense of the word, nerve-racking. There were no more threats, dangerous promises or scolding. It was just silent. Sam had no idea what to do, his mind was everywhere, plotting unpleasant scenes and keeping him on the edge of his seat. Dean turned the wheel and the car entered the garden, then he killed the engine. Sam was waiting for him to tell him something, _anything_ at this point but Dean got out of the car without casting a look at him and started to walk to the house. He tumbled out of the car to catch up with Dean, he was already in the house, going through his phone with his brows furrowed. He really didn’t know what to do, and didn’t really want to piss Dean off further than he already he was, so he decided to stand there till Dean said something. Dean took his jacket off and loosened his tie. He quirked an eyebrow at Sam.

‘’What are you waiting for?’’

‘’I-I don’t know, waiting for you to say something.’’ Dean laughed and shook his head like he just heard the funniest joke ever.

‘’Really? You decided to wait and listen to what I tell you just now?’’ He kept shaking his head while rolling his sleeves up.

‘’Get out of my sight Sam, I have better things to take care of instead of dealing with you.’’ His phone rang, he picked it up and turned around to go to his office.

‘’Yes Kevin, you can send me the weekly report now.’’

Sam gawked at the closed door, did Dean just tell him to fuck off and walked away?

‘’Mr. Winchester, would you like something to eat?’’ He blinked owlishly at the helper, it took him a few seconds to comprehend the question.

‘’N-no thanks Benny, I don’t feel like eating.’’

He walked pass Benny and went upstairs, before he could decide where to go his feet took him to their shared bedroom like they had their own mind. He tossed his backpack aside, took his jacket off and sat down on their bed. He prepared himself for a brutal punishment all the way back home, or he was expecting a heated speech at least but this… this stupid ass silence and exclusion were frustrating him. It wasn’t long now before, just a month ago all he ever wanted was Dean to leave him alone, to get rid of the punishments and how-to-behave-101 speeches. He got what he wanted now, Dean left him alone on his own without giving him a punishment, but he wasn’t over the moon like he imagined. He was feeling _terrible_ to say the least, the thoughts of not being able to see his friends anymore or being removed from school were long gone. The more he stayed alone with himself, the more his thoughts were focused on Dean. He was dumbstruck by the sudden apathy, he realized how he was used to be the center of Dean’s attention, whether it was in a pleasant way or not.

_He saved your ass by marrying you. He’s been feeding you, clothing you, caring for you and he asked one thing from you. And what did you do? You went behind his back, lied to his face and embarrassed him. What if he is right? It’s not like you’re the most grateful person in the world, do you think you deserve the things he does for you? You don’t deserve his attention but you crave it, and you crave it by any means. You’re in it deep, deeper than you want to believe Sammy boy, Dean can walk in and punish you and you’ll be thanking him now._

He took his head between his hands and screwed his eyes shut.

‘’Shut it.’’

_You know I’m right Sam, I’m you after all. Think about it. You’re not even really sorry but you’re ready to throw yourself at Dean’s feet to beg for his forgiveness the moment he walks into this room. What’s with the itching desire to please him? What’s all that mean?_

Non of this was true, he was just scared. Yes, his mind was playing games, fucking with him just because Dean caught him on the act and he got petrified. He didn’t need Dean’s attention or anything, he was happy that he got Dean off his ass. He’s heard enough of his inner bullshit, he finally had some me-time and he was going to make use of that.

_Yeah keep fooling yourself._

He rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to run a bath. All he needed was a good, long, hot bath to wash his thoughts away. He took his clothes off and sank into the bathtub, his body welcomed the heat like a long-lost friend and immediately relaxed. He was becoming exasperated about how his thoughts were changing, he didn’t want to be bounded to Dean by anything else rather than the legal bound they shared. He didn’t know how to stop it, so he was going to fight it the best way he knew. _Defiance._

_How long do you think you can ignore this Sam?_

He washed his hair and body, stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel from the pile. His eyes caught his reflection on the steamy mirror. Wrinkly fingertips made a quick work to clean off the steam to take a look at himself. His neck and chest was covered with purple marks, engravings burnt into his skin by Dean. Some of them were fading and leaving yellowish traces behind them. There were teeth marks inside of his thighs and around his nipples. He turned to check on his back, stripes from belting were healed but quickly replaced by Dean’s fingerprints at where he gripped his hips tightly. He traced his fingers over each mark, remembering the moments he received them made his nipples harden. No matter how much he denied himself the truth, his body knew he was damn well enjoying every second of watching his body getting covered with Dean’s marks. It was sending a rush of thrill down his spine, creating little lightning bolts to penetrate right into his bones.

 _I’m losing grip of myself already, this isn’t healthy for fuck’s sake. It’s like some sort of a dark, twisted dream._ He shook his head and wrapped the towel around himself, made his way back into their bedroom.

Dean was sitting at the edge of the bed, feet planted firmly onto the ground. He couldn’t help but wrapped the towel tighter around himself.

‘’Enjoying yourself, huh?’’ Sam quietly passed him to get his clothes, the water droplets running down his skin were getting colder and goosebumps were flooding his skin. He grabbed his stuff and turned his back.

_Are you… Are you embarrassed? For real!? You get on your hands and knees and take it like a champ but turn into a blushing mess when it comes to changing in front of him?_

He grabbed the towel and dried himself off. He was trying his best to make a quick work because Dean’s eyes were practically piercing holes in his back. He was halfway through dressing himself up when Dean stopped him.

‘’Come here.’’ Sam looked at the jeans in his hands and Dean’s face.

‘’Wait a second.’’ Dean leaned forward and snatched the jeans in his hands and threw it to the ground.

‘’I don’t like repeating myself and you know it.’’ He stood up and started to circle Sam like a feral predator. He had a lot of time to think of a suitable way of punishment that would do good to him. Yeah he knew that his plan was going to take long and try his patience and he was okay with it. But he couldn’t risk Sam thinking he could get away with it, he couldn’t risk let Sam going behind his back every time he got the chance.

‘’I hope you didn’t think I’d just forgive and forget about the shit show you caused earlier.’’ _Like you even let me hope anything at all._

‘’I wouldn’t even dream of it.’’ Dean fisted his hand in Sam’s hair and pulled his head up to look at him. There was fear in those ever-changing irises, ready to flare up and consume all the hardheadedness at any moment. Seeing Sam starting to get under his influence was intoxicating. His fear was Dean’s joy, it was leaking out of Sam to directly into Dean’s blood, pumping through his body and feeding his viperous hunger for control over everything in his life. His submission was Dean’s air to breathe, making him feel on top of the world. Right at the very moment he realized he’d do anything to keep things that way, to shape Sam the way he wanted him to be.

‘’See, _this_ is your problem. You don’t know when to quit,’’ Sam felt like his hair was going to come out, Dean was just pulling and pulling. The prickling pain was causing his eyes to well up with tears. His hands went to grab Dean’s arm in a piss poor attempt to make him let go.

‘’and when to shut your mouth.’’ He pushed Sam down, he hissed when his knees hit the floor, he could almost feel the skin cracking open. Dean started to slowly pace up and down in front of him, he took his tie off and started to unbutton his shirt.

‘’You’re trying to get your own way as soon as I turn my back,’’ A chill ran down his spine when Dean unbuckled his belt, he was breaking out in a cold sweat with the knowledge of what Dean’s capable of doing with that thing.

Sam got a last scrap of courage from somewhere and said ‘’Believe me Dean, there was a better alternative than getting caught.’’ Surprising even himself. Dean shoot him a stern look, he could hear it saying _you better shut the fuck up._

‘’Looks like you need a _constant_ reminder of me with you so that you can behave.’’ Sam gulped loudly, alarm bells started to ring in his head.

_What the fuck does that mean? Constant can’t be good, sounds like some extreme crap coming up my way. Will he ever run out of kinky shit to come up with?_

He finally found his voice, he needed to know what the hell Dean was planning. ‘’W-what does that mean?’’ Dean smirked, _wish I could punch that bloody smirk out of your face_ , gripped him by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the bed like he weighed nothing. He pulled his pants down and stepped aside.

‘’It means I’m gonna come deep in your ass and plug you up.’’ He jumped to his feet like he got caught in a live wire. He was slowly backing away from the bed because Dean didn’t seem to be _joking._

‘’You’re gonna do what?’’

‘’Get onto the bed.’’ He took a couple of steps back again, he barely got used to having Dean inside of him and he surely wasn’t down to have anything else up in his ass.

‘’Are you out of your mind!?’’

‘’I’m warning you, get back here.’’

‘’No way in hell I’m coming to get my ass… plugged.’’ Dean took a cautious step towards him, the smirk was gone and replaced with something more threatening.

‘’Don’t make me tie you up Sam, it won’t be pretty.’’

‘’Tell me you’re joking.’’ His back hit the door with a soft thump, his hands fisted tightly around the hem of his shirt to pull it down. He was trying to cover himself somehow.

‘’Do I look like a comedian?’’ Dean closed the distance between them in a few big steps and tossed him over his shoulder to carry him back to bed. He threw Sam face-down and pulled him up from his waist. He was on his hand and knees, this position was the one to led all his morals and principles into a dead end. It was the part of their twisted little game of domination that got him questioning whether if it was a game he actually wanted to lose.

‘’You better keep still.’’ He put a hand on small of Sam’s back and pushed down a little, making him arch his back into that perfect little curve.

He tried to rise and sit but Dean didn’t let him. There was no way he could physically overpower Dean and got out from under him, his best shot was to talk his way out of this. He always had a way with words, he definitely knew how to hit home and poke someone until enough was enough.

‘’You seriously don’t think you can dodge this with your talking crap do you?’’ _Yeah I actually did, like until five seconds ago._ Dean pulled his boxers down, it was the only piece of cloth that was covering him besides his shirt since Dean didn’t let him get dressed fully.

‘’I get it Dean, I really do. Look you’ve made your point very well, you can do whatever you like to me, I know it.’’ Dean stalled for a few seconds, searching for a shred of sincerity and honesty in words that had left Sam’s mouth.

‘’I’m sorry I lied, but I learned my lesson. I won’t go behind your back again.’’ Dean knew this voice all too well. It was the sweet little angel voice Sam used on dad when he wanted something that he most definitely wasn’t allowed to. No one was to deny him anything with that voice, little bastard knew how to use this. He could look at you with that puppy dog eyes and his little cherry red lips puckered up and you’d give him the moon if he asked for it. But after all these years of living together, he developed an immunity to that. Right now all this display of innocence was making him want to ruin Sam and fuck him more. He knew it was perverse, but he was taking a great pleasure of breaking Sam down piece by piece only to patch him up and tear him down all over again.

‘’I’ll be good and behave.’’ _Wow, even I almost believed it. You betcha I’ll be good._ Dean reached to the drawer and grabbed a couple of things before leaning down to whisper right into Sam’s ear.

‘’You know you’ve almost sold it to me but here’s the thing,’’ his hand found its way around Sam’s throat, it wasn’t a tight grip that could choke him dead, but it was enough to steal his air, to pull his head back and to make him arch his back more till his bubble but was wiggling against Dean’s cock.

‘’I’m not buying whatever you’re selling so cut the crap.’’ His well-built figure was covering Sam’s scrawny body, he doubted that anyone who walked into the room would notice Sam under him. He lubed his fingers up and squirted some right into Sam’s rosy little hole. He started off with one finger and quickly dipped a second and third finger in without getting up, his other hand was still around Sam’s throat, squeezing and letting go with a pulse-like rhythm. Sam was trying to get a hold of himself but it was taking all of his willpower to not to grind back onto the fingers massaging his insides. His hole was sucking Dean’s fingers in hungrily while Dean was whispering sin into his ear, his gravelly voice was getting him all hot and bothered. He was surprised to see how easy it was for Dean to conquer his body and mind within a few minutes, all he had to do was to touch him in the right places and to mutter the dirtiest things he’s ever heard and boom; he was ready to spread his legs and let dean rearrange his guts to accommodate his dick inside of him. _Defiance and annoying the fuck out of him can wait, I’d be damned to pass up an opportunity like this._

‘’You enjoy being choked more than you should Sammy don’t you? Fuck and you call me kinky.’’ Dean’s experienced hand was blocking his oxygen and making him lightheaded in the best way possible, he didn’t know he could actually enjoy this kind of thing.

‘’Fuck off.’’ He hissed back at Dean.

‘’Now now, it’s not a way to talk to your husband is it?’’ each stolen breath was making his dick chub up, his mind was getting foggy with arousal. Dean slowly pulled his fingers out, Sam couldn’t help but chase after them. He took a deep breath when Dean let go of his throat, he was waist-down naked with his ass high up in the air like he was fucking _presenting_. The tip of Dean’s cock was nudging at his entrance, he propped himself up better on his elbows and looked back at him only to see Dean smirking.

‘’What?’’ Dean slowly worked a hand up and down on his cock and let his smirk turn into a wolfish grin, matching the hungry sparkle in his eyes.

‘’You are like a bitch in heat, it already wants me back in.’’ He traced a finger around the abused ring of muscles and gazed at it with awe when he saw it winking back at him.

‘’Yeah and you look like you’re taking your damn time.’’ Dean gripped his hip hard and pushed all the way in with one thrust. Sam threw his head back and moaned loudly at being filled _so full_ all of a sudden.

‘’I like a little challenge, you know,’’ his free hand gripped his hips as hard as the other one and started to pull Sam back onto his cock forcefully.

‘’It wouldn’t be fun if you don’t put up a little fight and get yourself into trouble,’’ Sam was being pushed further and further on the bed with each of Dean’s thrusts, he could swore he felt it at the back of his throat.

‘’Fuck you’re splitting me in half.’’

‘’But you should’ve learned that I’m the one who’s in charge by now.’’ He snaked a hand around Sam’s slim waist and pulled him up. His back was pressed tightly against Dean’s chest, he slowly sank down on Dean’s cock. _It’s impossible to go any further now fuck—_

He threw his head back on Dean’s shoulder, he could hear him growling into his ear with each thrust. He was thrusting up into Sam’s velvety tight heat, he could hear Sam’s breath getting knocked out of his lungs with each hard thrust of his hips, his little body was trembling between Dean’s chest and arm around his waist. He let his free hand caress boy’s tanned chest under his t-shirt, he rubbed his calloused fingers over the little pink nubs, Sam arched his back to lean into the touch. Dean loved how sensitive and responsive Sam’s nipples were, he knew he could make him cum just by playing with his nipples but that had to wait for another time.

‘’I’m… Dean I’m so close.’’ Dean’s hand left his chest and inched closer and closer to his cock, Sam’s eyes fluttered shut just by thinking of the release he’s about to get. But instead, he felt fingers squeezing the base of his cock, his eyes flew open.

‘’Told you I was the one in charge Sammy boy, I get to decide when you can cum or _if_ you can cum at all.’’ He made a makeshift cock ring with his fingers, his thumb and index fingers were wrapped tightly around the base of Sam’s cock, preventing him from coming all over his chest.

‘’I’m gonna fuck you so good that you’ll feel it for the next two days Sammy.’’

And he made good on his promise. By the time Dean was done with him, he was seeing the stars. Dean caught him on the edge and kept him waiting there, the tension it built and the relief it brought after was one of a kind. His body was still shaking because of the intense orgasm, he was so caught up in trying to gather his bodily functions up that he didn’t notice when and how Dean cleaned them up and got the promised plug. He was watching with curious eyes, following Dean’s every movement, watching him lubing the thing up and bending his knees to his chest in all seriousness. He pressed the sugar pink plug at his entrance and started to push in, his eyes were examining Sam’s face. It was weird, a bit uncomfortable because of the strange surface but once the biggest width slipped through the ring of muscles it was sitting in between his cheeks, fit like a glove.

‘’How’re you feeling?’’ He wiggled his butt and planted his feet on the bed, adjusting the new addition. It was keeping Dean’s cum inside him and keeping him stretched, the tip of it was slightly brushing against his prostate, creating a sweet challenging torture.

‘’Weird? But kinda good?’’ Dean smiled and caressed his cheek. He checked his watch.

‘’What about going out for dinner? It’s not late. You can have chocolate cake for dessert. How does that sound?’’

‘’Sounds good, I’d love that.’’ Dean pulled him up to his feet and walked him to their closet room.

‘’Okay, let’s get you dressed up and we can go.’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smh, really... i'm so pissed at u dean.


	8. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took me SOO long to finish so my apologies in advance if this one doesn't appeal to you :(  
> this chapter contains lots of dialogues because i wanted to introduce some new characters.

He was squirming in his chair while waiting for his order. He didn’t think it’d be this hard to go out and to do regular stuff with a plug up in his ass. And the ever-increasing change in his clothing was icing on top, tighter and shorter clothes were joining in to his closet. He was sweating and his face was on fire like everyone in the restaurant could see the plug.

‘’Here’s the chocolate cake for the young man.’’

The waitress placed the plate in front of Sam and smiled at him.

‘’Thank you.’’ He smiled spuriously, he knew Dean wouldn’t appreciate him being rude. He could be more sincere if the girl wasn’t eating Dean with her eyes. The girl, the stupidly pretty girl with pretty eyes, pretty blonde hair and pretty body. Twirling a strand of her hair around her fingers, batting her long lashes at Dean and wetting her plush lips. Dean has always been a womanizer, charming pretty much everyone wherever he went. He was well aware the impact he had on people and he was loving it. He was a flirt, a relentless one, and most of them meant nothing to him. He knew non of this meant nothing to Dean but he was feeling uncomfortable for absolutely no reason.

‘’Are you sure I can’t get you anything?’’

‘’I’m good, thanks.’’

Sam watched the glimmer of hope draining from her eyes when she caught the sight of the ring on Dean’s finger. Her eyes checked Sam’s hand, saw the matching ring and blurted out an ‘enjoy your dessert’ and took off quickly. Sam felt his appetite coming back at full force, he grabbed the fork and tucked into his cake.

‘’Easy Sammy, it’s not going anywhere.’’

‘’It’s sooo good!’’

He cut a piece and reached it up to Dean. He hesitated a second before accepting the bite. It was better than he expected, he hummed in approval.

‘’Mhm, pretty good but’’

He reached a hand to wiped the piece of cake from Sam’s mouth with his fingers and sucked it into his mouth.

‘’That tastes better.’’

He grinned when Sam blushed and coughed violently. Regardless of their wild sex life, Sam was still so innocent; a couple of brushes of fingers here and there, a few nice words and a strong grip on him to guide him through and he was ready to blush and melt away. He leaned back on his chair when he finished his cake.

‘’It was so good Dean, thank you.’’

‘’You’re welcome. Let’s go home.’’

The ride back home was short, Dean chose somewhere near, and it was filled with silence. Sam was glad it was a comfortable one because he went through enough shit for a day. But he still had questions to ask, he never got the chance to _actually talk_ to Dean other than the bullshits he threw at him to save his ass. So when they arrived home he followed Dean to bedroom and mustered up enough courage to speak out loud. He was choosing his words carefully, he had no thought of making Dean angry again. Well at least _for t_ _oday_.

‘’Dean?’’

He was undressing, he was probably going to sleep because Sam knew he had a meeting early in the morning. He took his jacket off, didn’t look at Sam and kept unbuttoning his shirt.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’I was wondering…’’

He looked around the room, played with his fingers, even considered to go to the bathroom because he had no idea about how to ask this without getting him mad. Dean noticed his awkward silence, he immediately knew that Sam was going to ask something that would annoy him.

‘’I don’t have all night Sam.’’

‘’How long before I can go back to school?’’

His voice died at the end, it was barely audible. It was really dumb of him to have hope, especially after the show Dean put on earlier that day. But he thought maybe they could have an arrangement, maybe Dean would go soft and decide to trust Sam again in time, maybe he-

‘’Never for now.’’

His unexpressed thoughts and useless optimism came crushing down on him at full force, it was his fault.

‘’What am I supposed to do all day all by myself?’’

‘’Read books, paint something, there’s an enormous garden out there go rearrange it as you like. You can tell the drivers if you want anything.’’

‘’Can I go out?’’

Dean stopped and thought for a second. There was a good chance Sam might run back to his old friends, more specifically Ruby, irrespective of his words and the punishment he received. But he needed Sam to trust him, love was an assertive word but like him for starters, he needed Sam to taste these kind of freedoms and privileges so that he would know what he was missing when Dean had to take them away from him.

‘’Sure, as long as I approve your companion and the place you’re going, you’re free to go.’’

Dean sat down at the edge of the bed and examined Sam’s take. He seemed to be a little confused, he looked like he wanted to be happy and take the win but he also looked like he wasn’t approving the idea of giving account. His shoulders dropped, Dean gladly took it as another victory and put it beside the other victories he ripped out of Sam.

‘’Okay.’’

‘’Okay and?’’

‘’Thank you.’’

He reached out to Sam and pulled him into his lap. Sam moaned softly when the plug brushed his prostate but collected himself quickly to lean into Dean’s warmth.

‘’See Sammy as long as you’re nice and kind, I’m too.’’

Sam nodded as his head fell on to Dean’s shoulder, physical exhaustion and accumulated stress was starting to take effect on him.

‘’Let’s get you changed.’’

Dean quickly stripped him out of his clothes and laid him down on his back. He spread Sam’s legs when the boy closed them tightly.

‘’Relax, I’m gonna take the plug out. Trust me you don’t want to sleep with it in.’’

_At least for now, little brother._

His legs fell open, Dean quickly took the plug out and grinned at the sight; his cum dripped out of Sam and flowed down from his stretched hole to his balls. He wiped him clean with his shirt and tossed it somewhere. Sam was drifting off to sleep and it was getting harder to move him around. Dean made a quick work of dressing him and laid on his back with Sam sprawled out on his chest.

Dean’s side of the bed was empty when Sam woke up. It was almost noon, sun was shining and forcing its way into their room with a bright force. He stretched himself out and got out of the bed, it was a new day, a new beginning. He didn’t want to say ‘the beginning of my new life’ because he was hoping that wouldn’t be his new life. He had no intentions of sitting at home all day doing nothing and waiting for Dean to come home for the rest of his life. If he let that happen, next thing he knew would be him hosting parties and brunches at home to the guests from ‘high society’ while wearing one of those mini dresses with little flowers on it that Dean pointed out jokingly for no reason. He shook his head in horror and splashed water to his face.

He made his way downstairs and ate his fill, he had a lot to do. He needed to make a list of things he could do and what he needed, he had a whole ass day till Dean came back. It was very rare for him to have a day off with no responsibilities, he was always studying or doing homework if not going to work with dad and Dean. Everyone in the house was doting on him, asking him if he needed anything every ten minutes. He was born and raised in this household but he never paid attention to how concerned and conscientious they were.

He was in the library of the house, surrounded by piles of books and boxes, sorting out the books he read and shelving the ones he hasn’t in an alphabetic order. Dean wouldn’t mind it, the last time he stepped in here to actually read a book was probably ten years ago. He was adding a book to his list when he heard his phone buzzing at the table. _At least he had the decency to give my phone back._ He got up grabbed his phone.

_Dean calling…_

‘’Hello?’’

‘’Why you sound so surprised?’’

‘’I don’t know, I wasn’t expecting you to call me.’’

‘’Well I did and I’ll call you everyday to check up on you.’’

Sam felt a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks. _See, he thinks about you when he’s not around because he cares about you._

‘’Oh.’’

‘’What are you up to?’’

‘’I’m in the library, going through the books and stuff.’’

‘’Cool, told you you’d figure something out to entertain yourself.’’

‘’When are you coming home?’’

‘’Miss me already Sammy?’’

Dean didn’t need to see his face to know he was rolling his eyes with his patented bitch face on.

‘’Ha ha, funny. I was just wondering, that’s all.’’

‘’I’ll be home in an hour, see ya.’’

He hung up without saying anything, he didn’t realize how much time he spent here with books. It was time to clear up the mess he made. There was a soft knock on the door. He turned around to see one of his favorite persons.

‘’Mr.Winchester, dinner is almost ready. Your husband will be home soon, you better get changed.’’

Sam cringed when Missouri said ‘husband’. It wasn’t wrong though, but Missouri’s been with their family for almost thirty years; she knew them well enough to avoid whole Mr. and husband thing.

‘’Geez Missouri, it’s Sam.’’

‘’Your husband-‘’

‘’My _brother_.’’

He knew that she was just trying to do her job and follow the given orders but it was disturbing him seeing someone who basically helped his parents raise him being constrained to be all formal and distant. He closed the distance between them and hugged her.

‘’Your _brother_ has given us very specific orders my dear. I’m just trying to do my job, we all do.’’

‘’I don’t care about what he said, you’re family. You’ve been here for god knows how long, you were here even before that asshole was born.’’

‘’Samuel!’’

‘’What? I’m not lying.’’

Missouri laughed and squeezed him in her arms like when he was 7 years old and running away from Dean again.

‘’If he hears a word you’re saying behind his back…’’

‘’I know, I know. You said get changed, why did you say that?’’

‘’His orders, not mine. He wants you dolled up at the table.’’

He pulled back and raised his brows. Dolled up? _Dolled up how?_ Missouri seemed to figure out what he was thinking, she intervened.

‘’He said he had someone sort your closet out for you.’’

He felt the blood draining from his face and run to their closet room. There were new boxes and packages everywhere, his regular clothes were pushed aside deep inside the closet.

‘’What the hell?’’

His hands traveled through different textured and colored fabrics; soft ones, silky ones, cottony ones, pastel pinks and blues, blacks and whites and everything in between. They were tighter than his usual clothes, his hand stopped at something. He pulled it out to see mini skirt along with other skirts. He carded through skirts, dresses, shorts and tops after one another; Dean bought literally everything from high end brands to regular ones like all hell was about to break loose tomorrow. It wasn’t abnormal for youngers, _male_ youngers, to dress like that and there were lots of youngers out there wearing feminine clothing. It was totally normal as long as they wanted to dress like this or their spouses wanted them to dress like this, they were to comply and dress as they please. But it was nothing but _strange_ for Sam, it was galling and he didn’t know what to think of. He was okay with tight clothes, even crop tops but this was something else. He should’ve gotten the picture earlier, Dean’s been dropping hints for more than a week; pointing at more feminine clothes when they went to shopping, asking him his favorite colors and prints. He’s been preparing him for _this._ He shoved the skirt back harshly and went downstairs with his t-shirt and sweatpants on. He could let Dean butt in to a certain extent but he already took so much from him, he needed to make this decision himself.

When he got downstairs, Dean was coming through the door. He gave Sam an once-over and smiled when he saw him with his regular clothes. He wasn’t expecting him to jump at it, he’d be damned if Sam wore one of those things he picked out for him without quarreling with Dean first. He could _make_ him wear them but he didn’t want to force him by punishing him. He knew he could make him _want_ to wear them.

He gave his coat and jacket to one of the helpers and walked straight to the dinner table. He didn’t need to turn around and check to see Sam tagging along behind him offendedly. He sat down and nodded at helpers to send them out.

‘’How was your day?’’

‘’It was pretty good till I went to get _dolled up_.’’

Little brother sass at its finest, Dean knew he wouldn't be able to rip this side of him out of Sam for a long while. He didn’t want to and he didn’t mind it. It would be boring if Sam didn’t run his smart mouth from time to time. It was one of the things he loved about him. Consequences didn’t matter at all, Sam would never refuse a good chance to say what he wants to say.

‘’I guess you’ve found your gifts.’’

‘’Gifts? You’ve got to be kidding me, right? What was the reason!?’’

Sam was clearly looking for a fight, Dean was surprised to see him accepting the whole stay-home thing without making a scene to begin with. He was wreaking his anger on this now.

‘’I’m not kidding Sam. The only reason I bought them is because I thought you’d look quite pretty in them. That’s all, cool it.’’

He practically saw the restless bad temper fading away from Sam’s eyes when he realized Dean was complimenting him in a way.

‘’You don’t have to wear them but I’ll be really happy to see you in them. I’m pretty sure you’d look gorgeous.’’

Rest of the night slipped by fast, they talked and watched a movie but Sam’s mind was in his closet wandering through each and every hanger.

_Would I really look good in them? I’ve never wore a dress or a skirt before. But Dean said I’d look pretty in them. He said they were gifts, I’m free to choose if I want to wear them or not. I bet I’d look better than that stupid girl from the other day._

A week later the first thing he did after his breakfast was to plunge into the closet when his curiosity got the better of him after a long and heated fight. He closed the door behind him and locked the door before he changed his mind and left the room. Dean's words have been echoing in his head. He just wanted to try them on and see if he was right. That was all. He went through the whole stuff and picked a top and shorts and put them on, they were something closer to what he’d wear on a daily basis. He was eyeing himself on the full-length mirror, thin straps of the top were slightly hanging over his shoulders and shorts cupped his cheeks nicely. He was nothing but a miles long legs and a slim body with these. He dressed himself off and built up the nerve to pick up a skirt. He set it back and walked quickly to the door but stopped before his hand could touch the key. He slowly walked back into the closet.

_ Come on Sam, don't be a pussy. It's just a skirt, not that it can bite you. _

* * *

Meanwhile Sam was fighting his thoughts and curiosity, Dean was sitting in his office with Castiel. Castiel wasn't just a friend, he was Dean's right hand, his wing man and business partner. He was bugging Dean about how their relationship was going, Dean and him have been best friends for over 10 years, he knew him all to well to predict some things. He knew how strict Dean was, and after the years he spent in the Winchester family Sam was like the little brother he never had, so putting two and two together he naturally had his concerns. With a lot of pressing Dean finally spilled the tea about his plan.

''Dean are you serious?''

''Don't I look like I am?''

He put his feet on the table and crossed his arms above his head pleasantly. Castiel was looking daggers at him, being the righteous man he was and judging Dean.

''You just sounded like one of those traditionalist pricks. This is the crappiest thing you've ever told me in your life! This is straight up cruel Dean, he's your brother before anything else.''

''C'mon Cas don't talk like you don't know him! We've been friends for like what? 10 years? You've been there with me while he grew up, you know he's not exactly the type to fit into our society.''

''Yes I know Sam very well but that doesn't mean you can act like a cruel asshole.''

''What? I'm not acting- You know what? I already regret telling you about it.''

''No, It's good to know what's going on in that head of yours. In this way I can remind you to get your shit together when you overstep boundaries and damage what you can have with him beyond repair.''

''Don't get all sentimental on me Clarence.''

''Then drop the big bad wolf act.''

''I'm not putting up an act, this is who I am.''

''You know damn well it's not. Look Dean I get it, you think that you have to fit into that alpha male stereotype blah blah blah but I know what's under that disguise. Sam might be a tough case but this is not the solution.''

''For fuck's sake don't hold yourself.''

''I'm just stating the facts.''

''I know you don't approve the traditional discipline methods and assigned social roles but I do, and he's _my_ husband. So let's drop this subject before we offend each other.''

He got up and approached to the cabinet where he stocked his goodies. He poured them one of his finest whiskeys, hand the glass to Cas and got the seat next to him.

''Besides, I was thinking about bringing him to work. I was going to tell you if you could just let me finish my speech.''

He saw Castiel lightening up, this was probably the only thing they disagreed with over the years of their friendship. Dean was the kind of elder every family ever wanted. Strong, strict and tradition-bound. He loved the power he hold because of the system and he was defending it with all he got. Castiel was the kind of elder that you could confuse with a younger. Sweet, understanding and modernist. He could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to, but when it came to the younger/elder dynamics he was an incorrigible egalitarian; like him and his family didn't owe all the estates, prestige and everything to younger/elder dynamics for all those years.

''Now that's good news! When are you going to tell him?''

''I don't know, haven't decided.''

Castiel checked his watch and the folders in front of him. Nothing he couldn't handle, he knew Sam would be happy to hear the news. Poor kid needed a break.

''Why don't you go and tell him now? I'll take care of these. I bet he'll like the idea since you have him under house arrest.''

Dean chugged his drink down and looked at the folders on the table. Cas nudged him with his elbow when he kept his silence.

''Go home before I kick your ass out that office.''

''Fine, fine I'm going. But I expect those files done and ready on my desk tomorrow.''

''Aye aye boss.''

* * *

The room was like a war zone, the floor was covered with clothes, most of them were lying in the floor turned inside-out. He picked another one and put it on. It was surprising to see how good he pulled it off. He walked back and forth, looked at himself from every angle.

_ Looks better on me than that girl. It looks better on me than any other girl. _

He was too carried away to notice that someone's been pulling the door handle.

''Sam?''

He jumped out of his skin when someone yelled angrily from the other side of the door. It was Dean forcing the door furiously, he shouldn't be at home this early. It was a disaster inside, he didn't want Dean to know he's been trying _the gifts_ all day. And he was wearing a dress, his mind went into red alert; he had one minute at best before Dean broke the door down. He grabbed the pieces from the ground and shoved them deep into the closet, right behind the properly hanged ones.

''Y-yes?''

''Open the door.''

He practically ripped the dress off of himself and got into his own clothes in record time.

''In a second.''

''Now Sam.''

His shaky hands finally grabbed the key and unlocked the door, he quickly stepped outside and closed the door right behind him.

''Why was that door locked?''

''I was changing.''

_ Wow Sammy, that was smooth. _

''Not that anyone in the house will ever come in without knocking first. Doors will remain unlocked, understood?''

He nodded and started to pray because Dean didn't seem to be buying his crap.

''Uhm, why are you home early?''

''Excuse me, did you have any other plans?''

''No I'm just surprised, that's all.''

He took Dean's arm and walked him to the living room. He made a mental note to tell Missouri to clean the closet up before Dean saw it.

''Well, I have some news for you.''  


_ Oh shit, here we go again. Please don't be something dist- _

''You're coming to the company with me.''

''What?''

''I'm taking you to work with me.''

''Are you serious!?''

''Why's everybody asking me this today? Yes Sam I am. You've been so good so far and I thought you might be getting bored so I decided to-''

He was cut mid-sentence by Sam's arms around his neck. He stumbled and fell back to sit on the couch because of the force of Sam throwing himself on him. Sam straddled him and squeezed his arms more.

''Thank you Dean! I... I don't even know what to say!''

Dean tapped his arm and let out a chocked laugh.

''You can start with stop chocking me.''

Sam quickly pulled away but he didn't got up from his lap. Dean carded his fingers through the soft mop of hair when Sam mumbled quietly. He was really curios to see Sam at work because he's been awfully good while he was 'under house arrest'. He was dying to see how the things would take a turn.

''Sorry.''

''I told you, I'll be good as long as you behave yourself.''

''When do I start?''

''How does tomorrow sound?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like more than the half of the story planned out, since i have 0 (Z E R O) self control i'll keep writing...


End file.
